Neptune Potter
by ioGaggag69
Summary: Neptune Potter is the granddaughter of the great Harry Potter, and she is afraid she might not live up to all the expectations her family history inevitably implies. This is the story of her Hogwarts years. !Not a Percy Jackson crossover! !All characters from Harry Potter series are secondary in this story!


Neptune Hermione Ginny Molly Potter was born on the third of January 2057 in a family of already four boys, sons of Albus Severus Potter and Marion La Motte. She is, indeed, the last grandchild of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. She is even the last representative of her generation in the Potter-Weasley family tree starting at her great grandparents Molly and Arthur Weasley. Before her arrived her cousins, once, twice, three times removed, and her four brothers Arthur Jonah Harry Potter (2045), Ronald Ted Adelin Potter (2047), and the twins Charles Henry George and Colin Albert Fred Potter (2050). Grandpa Harry, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Grandma Ginny, all the others Weasleys of there generation had helped defeating Voldemort, her grandfather had even killed him himself. All her cousins hold high places at the Ministry of Magic, or are great wizards known all around the world, or the best teachers Hogwarts ever knew, or adventurers, or famous writers... Most of them have already their names written in textbooks like the Great Wizards and Witches of Modern Times. Her oldest brother Arthur is extremely well-known as a herbology genius and for his work in medicine which saved tons of wizards. Ronald, him, is the most famous Quidditch player of all times AND was the best of his year at Hogwarts in every subject. The twins are obviously destined to a great future in the world of potion making, having discovered a new one on there very first week at Hogwarts. Yes, you could say she had to live up to a certain amount of expectations.

Her childhood was successful to a Muggle: excellent at Base Ball from the start, the best of her class in math, walked at seven months, talked at one. But, she never showed any witch-like behavior. Or so her parents thought. She actually had a special connection to animals since very small but wouldn't share it with anyone. It was hers and every animal's secret. This talent being unnoticeable, her parents worried she would never show any kind of magic. It's only at the age of seven that there was a clear sign: the twins were really pissing her off when they just started to fly. Her hole family was delighted. Every uncle, aunt, grandparent, and cousin were sent an owl carrying this great news. From that moment on she started making people turn blue, making things disappear, fly...

She might have been sure she was a wizard but she still didn't quite feel like she truly belonged. She still felt attached to Muggle culture and never let it go. She kept playing Base Ball much to her brothers disapproval, because she was so good at pitching that she'd always win snow fights even as the smallest one. She wanted to keep studying Muggle school subjects even as she would enter Hogwarts, her passion for math getting bigger everyday. She read and read and reread books written by Muggles, from teenage books to actual literature, she grabbed everything in her reach which means, basically, everything.

Her biggest dread was a certain day of the year 2068, the first of September specifically. She'd be learning magic, as well as Muggle subjects, she reminded herself; alright. She'd be away from her parents; she could live with that. She'd meet people and will have to overcome her timidity; she could do this. But what if, what if, she was not enough of a witch to be sorted in any house, or what if she didn't even ever get a letter with her exact address:

Ms. N. Potter

The only bedroom upstairs, under the roofs

7 Melody Road

Wandsworth, London

That was just old rubbish she was telling herself, of course she was a witch! She made her brothers fly for crying out loud! But still, the apprehension remained.

Time flew by, as usual way to fast for us to notice, and her eleventh birthday came. All her brothers came back home for a few days as they were all on holiday, like every year, on that very special day. For her Hogwarts was still in nine months time but everyone could feel how stressed she was. The first ones there were Charles and Colin, who came back earlier from Hogwarts. As usual, they got her tons of stuff from Hogsmeade village's shops where she's always dreamed to go, and about five birthday presents, each. They spoil her so much, her big brothers. Then came Ronald who took a break from Quiddtich matches, and autograph signing, and world travelling just for her. As every time he says "I would have bought you a Nimbus 2037, but everyone keeps telling me you're too young!" That earns him his father's eye roll and his mother's elbow in the ribs. But still he does have at least half a dozen presents in his suitcase. Finally, last but not least, Arthur arrives on the evening of the second of January, always in time. He is the one who spoils her the most. He was twelve when Neptune was born and he helped his parents a lot bringing her up, as they were often away. He even shared his room with her when hers was still storage for old useless things. He has at least ten presents. With her parents, she might be more spoilt than grandfather Harry's cousin Dudley he told her about! However, her family knows it's not the presents she seeks, but finding her entire family together again, a rare sight since the twins left for Hogwarts, which means when she was four. Yes, basically, never. She misses her brothers more than she'd miss the world if it was gone, more than she'd miss magic if it didn't exist, more than she'd miss animals if they came to extinction. Anyway, today, on her eleventh birthday, they are here.

They are all awkwardly but happily seated around breakfast on the third of January morning.

"So, eleven. That's a step!" says Ron simply, failing miserably at making her feel better. She can tell her parents hadve warned them all of her apprehension. She is not clueless. She understands way too quickly to their liking, they can never hide those things from her. She watches their behavior, the way they stare at any of the boys if they think they might make her even more uncomfortable. "I mean" he adds "not that much of a step. It's just a year older than ten, right?" He chuckles.

Silence falls again. She, as usual, goes back to her thoughts, into her very agitated mind.

"I remember my eleventh birthday" Ron continues "just like it were yesterday. How couldn't I? I had the great idea to be born in the first of September! You'll see, Tune, this day will be magical" he smiles brightly at her and this time, he does make her feel better, much better. She sees her mother shift in her chair in the corner of the eye.

"Agree!" Colin suddenly seems to wake up from a trance. He and Charles usually are the ones who talk. "It might seem scary, in every way possible, but it is truly amazing when it comes."

"I'll back you guys up on this one" adds Charles "One of the most beautiful days of my life, maybe THE one most beautiful, was that day when I took the train which guided me to Hogwarts. I was more scared than I'd ever been in my entire life! I could have jumped out of the train!"

"Yeah" Arthur intervenes " What house will I be in? How will be the teachers? Will I make friends? All those unanswered questions!" He stares right into Neptune's eyes "I'm willing to bet my wand you are asking yourselves those, am I right?"

She nods.

"No need to worry little sis!" He cheers.

The mood lightening more at the minute, the boys, father and mother tell stories of there Hogwarts, or Beauxbatons for her mother, days. They spend the rest of the day playing board games, snow fighting (Neptune wins, again), opening presents, eating, and talking.

Finally, Neptune goes to sleep after a midnight game of Monopoly she miserably lost, still completely wondering about her beginning in the magical world, but at least now she knows she is not the only one, and she is looking forward to it.


End file.
